gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ARMS Assault Missions
The ARMS Assault Missions are a series of battles that will take place within ARMS, an EITC military organization. These skirmishes will only take place during the Muertos Moon Events, and during so, all members of ARMS hide in a building. When the moon is full, and all the pirates are undead, we emerge from the buildings and take as many pirate's lives as possible. A new server will be chosen every time. In order for a mission to be a complete success, all three of the major islands, Tortuga, Port Royal, and Padres Del Fuego (and occasionally Cuba), must be emptied of all undead pirate resistance. Missions Mission I: Antik Status: Success Tortuga: In the first battle of the series, ARMS chose Antik as their first target, for its popularity in the EITC. The attack took place on Tortuga. The main leaders of this squad included Fleet Admiral Sven Daggersteel, First High-Lord Jeremiah Garland, and Prince Edgar Wildrat. The three leaders accompanied by their legions commandeered a nearby blacksmithing shop in south Tortuga and garrisoned the shop to ready the attack. When scouts reported the Muertos Moon was full, the ARMS squad immediately burst open the doors to the shop, and with muskets and pistols in hand, reigned fire on all pirates waiting outside. The battle in front of the King's Arm Tavern was a short one; soon, all the pirates there were immediately killed or taken prisoner. Two pirates attempted to flee the scene via water, but before they could reach their ships, they were sniped down by Edgar Wildrat. Meanwhile, Sven Daggersteel and Jeremiah Garland took a small convoy to scout the rest of the town for survivors. Daggersteel split, and checked the town, while Garland searched the swamp. Garland found another undead pirate hiding underneath a boarded walkway, and he shot the pirate twice, killing it. However, there was still one left. The final survivor was soon found by George Pugrat, attempting to swim off the island. Pugrat called up the main squad, who, with muskets in hand, gunned down the runner. After, prisoners were gathered and weapons were collected, the EITC flag was planted in the center of the town, the EITC victorious. Port Royal / Padres Del Fuego: 'After the Tortugan battle, Padres Del Fuego and Port Royal were searched, and no resistance was found. The flag of victory was planted shortly afterward. ''ARMS Members involved: Sven Daggersteel (commander), Edgar Wildrat (commander), Lord Jeremiah Garland (commander), Ben Scurvyfoote, Eric (Billy Hullbatten), Ryan Blademonk, George Pugrat, Trish Peer, Charles Blastsilver, Tom Shiphawk Mission II: Cortevos '''Status: Success 'Tortuga: '''Like the first mission, the Invasion of Cortevos started on Tortuga. The squad leaders, as last time, were Lord Jeremiah Garland, Sven Daggersteel, and Edgar Wildrat. This time, Edgar and Sven hid in the same blacksmith shop as last time, but meanwhile, Lord Garland, accompanied by Corporal John Macbatten, hid in the abandoned shack on the eastern beachhead, to launch a two-prong attack. When the Muertos Moon was full, the two men from both sides emerged and wrecked havoc. Daggersteel and Wildrat made quick work on their side, gunning down everybody left and right. On Garland and Macbatten's side, the two used pistols to shoot down all the undead pirates. However, the pirates' leader, a level fifty, soon appeared and challenged the two. Garland and Macbatten tried shooting him with their pistols but to no avail. They charged at him with swords, and Macbatten was nearly killed before Garland finished off the leader. Meanwhile, Eric Machawk was in the town cutting down the reinforcements. Edgar Wildrat searched the swamps, while Daggersteel, Garland, and Macbatten met up with Machawk in the town. They had declared victory on the island. Soon, the rest of the island was scouted for survivors. Shortly thereafter, though, Lord Redbeard appeared. The men told him of their victory, but he assured them it was not over; they had to tend to the other islands. Sven, Edgar, John, and Eric sailed for Padres Del Fuego, while Lord Redbeard and Garland made haste for Port Royal. '''Padres Del Fuego: '''In Padres Del Fuego, little if not any undead pirates were found. If any were, they were quickly killed off. The four then hurried to Port Royal. '''Port Royal: '''Garland was first to enter Port Royal, to secure the main beach for Lord Redbeard. Upon stepping foot onto the island, Garland was immediately ambushed by two "ghosts" (ghosts = nickname given to one who uses swift foot glitch to make quick hit-and-run attacks). After surviving the initial attack, Garland chased after the ghosts through Port Royal town. He spotted one at the bridge and began firing. However, after chasing the ghost to King's Way, Garland was knocked out. He quickly sent out a distress signal (via his flintlock), and soon, John Macbatten appeared to revive the lord. Meanwhile, Daggersteel, Machawk, and Wildrat pursued the ghosts. The entire group, now joined by Lord Redbeard, reunited and made a defensive stand on Farmer's Row. Garland and Daggersteel secured the Governor's Mansion and ordered the ghosts to show themselves and fight. After a while, they did not come out from hiding, so the EITC, rather, attacked. We stormed the entire town, and finally caught and successfully killed them. Cortevos was taken. ''ARMS Members involved: Sven Daggersteel (commander), Lord Jeremiah Garland (commander), Samuel Redbeard (commander), Edgar Wildrat, Eric Machawk, John Macbatten, Richard Sternsilver, Jack Stormwalker, Richard Shipeagle, George Pugrat Mission III: Fragilles On the third mission, Prince Wildrat and Sven Daggersteel lead their men on a conquest of Tortuga. No resistance was met. The EITC sailed to Port Royal where a pirate was found, he attacked Edgar Wildrat, but Eric Machawk killed him with two shots of his repeater. The EITC sailed on, to Padres Del Fuego where they planted an EITC flag on top of Mount Fuego after another quick battle. Category:EITC Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Wars